Dogs and Masters
by LunaPoppyKitty
Summary: Shiki loves to play with his pet Akira; chasing him down while in Igra and giving him pain/pleasure until he can't take it anymore. But what will Shiki do when his pet is stolen by Arbitro's two mutts and treated like a filthy dog? Yaoi promised! SAxGAxKA
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's Nonsense~ First Togainu no Chi fanfic. Haven't seen the anime in a while (that's what this is based on, really) but I THINK I got all the details right. Read and Review please. I crave, desire, want, and require your feedback you beautiful, amazing, sexy people! Luna out!**

**PS There will be more chapters, but I must think of them first (:**

Five men hopped up on the latest version of line. Five men all sliced down to nothing in an instant and Akira the only one left. The black-leather-clad figure slowly made its way toward him, its katana glinting red under the silver light of the moon. Akira backed against the chipped concrete wall of the nearest dilapidated building, effectively cornering himself. The figure stepped forward, raising its arm so the sharp, bloodied blade rested in the hollow of Akira's neck, blood seeping out when he swallowed.

"Shiki," he rasped, holding his breath. He could feel the dull stinging at his throat as his blood slid down the collar of his torn shirt.

Crimson eyes glared back at him, a wicked and mischievous smirk stretching across his face. "Cat got your tongue, Akira? Or maybe your throat?" He chuckled and pressed on the blade a bit, eliciting a low hiss as Akira sucked in air sharply between tightly clenched teeth.

Shiki looked down at Akira's empty, slightly-shaking hands. "What, no weapon? You're slipping, Akira," he reprimanded him.

He pulled back on the blade so Akira could speak. "Lost it to them," he gasped, jutting his chin to the pile of dead bodies and clasping a hand to his neck.

"My latest addition must be quite powerful for them to have beaten you," Shiki commented lightly. He saw Akira's eyes flash as he realized he was no longer pinned and Shiki moved to trap his wrists just as the silver-haired man darted forward to escape, easily sliding his katana into its sheath a moment before.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere," Shiki whispered in his ear. "In fact," he mused, "I think I need to teach my dog a lesson for defying me." Akira's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened a fraction. Shiki laughed and threw him over his shoulder roughly, ignoring Akira's loud protests.

"You _will_ learn to obey," he commanded. He carried his prey into the building previously in contact with Akira's back and locked the cracked door. He dropped Akira onto the dusty table and pinned him on his back again. Akira struggled beneath him, trying to push him off. Shiki sighed and jerked him into the table to smack the back of his head against the un-polished wood. Akira saw stars as he gasped in pain.

"You're so disobedient," Shiki growled. His long, nimble fingers unhooked Akira's belt and slid it out of his belt loops.

Akira kicked out at him. "W-What are you doing?" he shouted.

Shiki chuckled and pressed his weight on him to keep him down. "I told you I'm going to punish you. You're really a virgin?" He slid his hands up Akira's chest and pulled his jacket and shirt off, throwing them on the floor. His face reddened by Shiki's taunts, Akira struggled against his captor, but he couldn't get even an inch up off the table.

"Stop it," Shiki ordered. He sighed and shook his head as he slid off his sleeveless leather coat and pulled off his leather shirt, keeping a hand on Akira's chest to be safe. He put his hand to Akira's throat and squeezed, making him gasp for breath. Shiki leaned in and ran his tongue over the slash on his neck, reopening the wound. Akira let out a low involuntary groan of pain. Shiki laughed, kissing and sucking on the soft skin to leave purple and red marks. He slid his tongue across Akira's chest to suck on his nipple. Slowly, he seized the rosy bud between his teeth and nibbled, the silver-haired man fighting beneath him. Then he switched to the other, using his fingers to roll the previous one.

Akira dug his teeth into his knuckles, stifling his moans. His face was burning hotter than ever, causing him to pant. Shiki took his tongue from Akira's belly button to pull his hand from his mouth. "I want to hear you scream," he whispered. "Don't try to hold it in or I'll punish you more." He bit into Akira's shoulder forcefully, drawing more blood and another groan. Licking the blood from his lips he looked down at Akira's crotch and smirked.

"You're getting pretty hard, Akira. You really like pain, don't you?" He bit the other shoulder just as hard and was awarded the same reaction. "Your voice is so cute like that." Akira opened his mouth to protest, but Shiki beat him to it. He pressed their lips together, forcing his tongue in past Akira's teeth to deepen the kiss. Akira gave a deep-throated moan as the leather-clad hand slipped under the fabric of his jeans and cupped him gently over his boxers. His hips bucked into the hand of their own volition and Shiki moved his hand under the clothing, slipping his pants and boxers to his knees. Akira gasped at the sensation of cold air against his pulsing member, instinctively moving to cover himself.

Shiki jerked Akira's legs apart and began stroking his cock lightly from the base to the head, teasing the slit with his thumb. Akira whimpered, his fingers clawing into Shiki's shoulders. "Are you sure you've never done this before?" Shiki inquired. "I'm excited to be your first." He shaped his lips around Akira's again, slipping his tongue in between the row of teeth and wrestling his tongue into submission. Akira moaned faintly into the kiss and they broke apart for air, Shiki's lips moving to Akira's neck, sucking and biting roughly.

"H-Hot," Akira gasped as Shiki fingered the skin above his erection.

"Heh, yeah I know. Just breathe," he said. He ran his tongue down the middle of Akira's chest. His back arched against his will as Shiki put his mouth back over his sharp pink nipple, nipping at it gently and rolling his tongue around it. He switched to the other before sliding down to softly kiss the tip of Akira's hardening dick, flicking his tongue over it slightly. Akira whimpered when Shiki took him in his wet mouth, circling his tongue around the head and teasing the slit. Shiki kept his gaze on Akira's face while he swallowed the rest of him, deep-throating the silver fox.

He shifted back and forth, slightly grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin and he sped up. "Shik-ah. Aah!" Akira cried out, interrupted by him pulling back to pump his cock with his hand.

Shiki leaned in and licked the crest of his ear. "You're not fighting me anymore, Akira," he pointed out with a smirk. He removed his hand when Akira began bucking up into him to stick three leather-clad fingers in Akira's mouth. He took them out and massaged Akira's entrance before inserting a finger, pushing in as far as he could. Akira cried out as his ring of tight muscles stretched to accommodate the intrusion, the leather chafing the sensitive muscles inside.

"Damn," Shiki said. "You're so tight." He curled his finger, pushing in and out repeatedly. Then he added another, Akira shouting as he was forced to stretch even farther. Shiki swallowed his moans with a wet kiss and laughed. "Only two fingers and you're already dripping with pre-cum." He stroked Akira's burning red cheek. "You're so cute…" He sat up with a desperate groan and stripped himself of his outer coat. His hands grasped onto Akira's waist and flipped him onto his stomach, pushing his head to the table. He kept a hand on the small of Akira's bare back and unzipped his pants to let out his hard cock with a sigh of instant relief. Reaching around, he soaked his hand with Akira's pre-cum and lubricated his cock, positioning himself against Akira's ass.

Akira whimpered in fearful anticipation. "S-Shiki-" Then he thrusted. It was the worst pain he'd ever felt. Nothing could compare to it. Akira's head pounded as the pain flooded to every part of his trembling body. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the tears that leaked from his eyes. He was helpless against his captor. He only realized his screaming when he heard Shiki shush him quietly, kissing the back of his neck. Akira gave a loud moan.

"Ssh, just relax. It won't hurt long," he assured him. He was lying, he had to be. This pain would never stop. "Akira," he insisted, "you have to relax your muscles and let me support you. It will only hurt worse if you tighten up. You're squeezing me to death."

The silver-haired man gasped. "Tearing," he mumbled.

"You're not tearing, I promise. Just stretching." He placed kisses down his spine. "There's not even any blood." Carefully, he pulled himself halfway out of him and pushed back in with just as much caution. Akira's arms wrapped around him, his fingers digging into Shiki's shoulders. Shiki wound his fingers around Akira's throbbing, leaking dick, pumping him to distract him from the pain as he continued to thrust.

He matched the speed of his pumps and thrusts, Akira's moans turning to those of pleasure. A warm burning feeling started spreading through him and he was thrusting back into Shiki to force him deeper. He cried out as Shiki slammed into his prostate, bringing white light to block his vision. Shiki held his lover's tongue with the sides of his fingers, drool dripping down Akira's chin. Without thinking, he bit down on Shiki's finger, drawing blood. The raven growled, thrusting into him roughly and squeezing his swelled member just as hard. Akira's muscles tensed and he moaned in discomfort.

"Don't hold it back," Shiki demanded. "Come all over my hand." Akira rested against him as he released himself, spurting out on the table and Shiki's hand with his captor's name on his lips. As he came, he squeezed Shiki's cock, making him reach his own climax. He spurted his seed inside Akira and it burned his stretched-out muscles. Shiki kissed the back of Akira's neck again before pulling out gently and rolling him face-up.

Shiki bent low and captured another kiss as Akira was panting heavily. It tasted of sweat and adrenaline and neither one of them could pull away. Then Akira bit down on Shiki bottom lip, his mouth filling with the metallic taste of blood. Shiki pulled back, cursing and slapping him across the face. Air hissed out of Akira's clenched teeth, but he didn't regret what he'd done.

"Filthy dog," Shiki spat. He wiped the blood from his mouth, then the blood from Akira's. "You should be thanking me for treating you so kindly. Giving you so much pleasure." Akira scowled at him.

Shiki rolled his eyes. "I could-" His phone started ringing in his back pocket. "Shit," he hissed as he answered it. "What?" he answered, waiting as the caller replied. "I don't work on _his_ schedule and you damn well know that."-"I'm going to remember your voice and come kill you later," he warned calmly. He snapped the phone shut with another string of curses and slipped it back into his pocket.

He turned back to Akira. "I gotta go now, but I'll be back later," he promised with a devilish smirk. He ran his fingers through his sweaty silver hair before grasping his katana by the sheath and ramming the hilt into the side of his head just hard enough to knock him unconscious. The raven chuckled as he climbed off the table, repositioning his clothing and redressing Akira. He dropped his pet to the floor before grabbing his blade and making his way back toward Arbitro's mansion. "Why the fuck does he call this dump a castle?" he muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Nonsense~ I know this one is super short but I felt bad about not updating in a while so... please just be patient a little longer guys and I swear I'll get this story really rolling! ^.^**

Akira opened his eyes with a groan, every inch of his body aching. He was on his back. On the floor. He forced himself into a sitting position, feeling all of the bruises covering his skin. He was surprised that he actually had his clothes on—he would have thought Shiki would leave him knocked out _and_ naked. He groaned again as he attempted to stand, using the table for support. The room still reeked of their heated moments, the table stained with their sticky seed.

His ass was the worst though. It felt like a hot iron had been jammed into him and twisted around. He found an old dusty mirror and made note of all his bruises and hickies, pulling on his jacket to cover the large ones on his neck and the bite marks on his arms. With a scowl he straightened up his hair as best he could and grabbed his dagger that had been dropped on the floor next to him without his noticing it. He shoved his hands into his pockets and grumbled to himself as he made his way out into the morning-lit streets, his hair soaking through from the light drizzle. At least he got a shower in.

He only half paid attention as he walked back toward the neutral zone, busying his mind with the events of the night before. Just thinking about it made his face burn red-hot and he shook his head to clear it.

"Akira! Where have you been?" Rin came running towards him, shouting in his usual manner. Of course, Keisuke came right after, shouting with him. They were all over him, grilling him about where he had been and what he had been doing. Why the hell he had stayed out all night and how worried they had been about him. It was all rather exhausting for Akira and he sat down with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and almost passing out. The old man brought him something to eat and drink. Every few minutes one of them would ask about what had happened. Akira mumbled something about being cornered in an abandoned building by some gang looking for pig tags and kicks.

Rin glared at him not for the first time. "That's ridiculous," he said. "You being cornered by a scumbag gang? How did they beat _you_?"

"I don't know," he muttered. "They were all fucked up on the new line or some shit. They caught me off guard and disarmed me." He just wanted to stop talking and go to sleep. Rin was still obviously skeptical, but Akira really didn't even care what his problem was. He was bone dust tired. Without realizing it he closed his eyes and fell asleep in the chair with the others still talking.

Akira woke with a start. His body was stiff—he had been sleeping there for a while. Keisuke and Rin were playing some sort of game that he didn't care to focus on. He was still aching from Shiki's abuse and he couldn't move a muscle. All the chattering going on was giving him a headache.

"I gotta go take care of something," he mumbled, forcing himself to his feet and taking agonizing steps toward the doors. Of course, Keisuke got up to follow but he waved him off and said he'd be back in a few hours. Rin was still glaring at him suspiciously, but Akira could care less about him at the moment. He stumbled out the door and made his way down the street, pushing in a door to an abandoned building and moving to the back bedroom to collapse on the old bed. As he landed a large puff of dust flew up into the air and he coughed as he breathed it in.

_A bed is so much more comfortable than a table. Why couldn't he have done it here? It would have been so much more pleasurable for both of them and… _He stopped his thoughts abruptly. What the hell! What was he thinking? It would have been awful no matter what. He wasn't willing and that would have killed it no matter where they were or what they were laying on.

He grabbed the only pillow there was—it had a hole ripped in it with the cotton falling out—and dropped it over his face to smother the sun's meager light seeping through the window and closed his eyes, forcing himself into unconsciousness.


End file.
